


Oh God™

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting, implied nonbinary!lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lion: HAPPY NEW YEARS</p><p>johnn: WHERE ARE YOU I NEED SOMEONE TO KISS</p><p>little lion: IM CURRENTLY STANDING ON A TABLE</p><p>johnn: I SEE YOU NOW GET DOWN MY LIPS DONT REACH THAT FAR</p><p>little lion: COMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God™

**laf** : WHERE ARE YOU

 **little lion** : ON OUR WAY

 **laf** : HE'LL BE HOME ANY MINUTE

 **little lion** : WE'RE RUNNING AS FAST AS WE CAN

 **johnn** : CORRECTION: IM RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN WHILE ALEX STOPS EVERY TEN SECONDS TO ANSWER YOUR TEXT MESSAGES

 **little lion** : ROAD SAFETY IS A THING JOHN

 **johnn** : NOT WHEN OUT BOYFRIEND IS COMING BACK FROM HIS FAMILYS HOUSE AND WE HAVE TO BE THERE THE SECOND HE DOES SO WE CAN SURPRISE HIM WIHT THE AFTER CHRISTMAS DINNER YOU SHOULD EB RUNNIGN HOME WITH

 **more like HUNKules** : wrong chat

 **laf** : YOU DIDNT HEAR THAT DONT LISTEN TO IT

 **more like HUNKules** : I love you

 **johnn** : awwwwwwwwwwww

 **little lion** : YOURE BEHIND ME NOW JOHN HHAHAHA

 **johnn** : FUCK

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : where is everyone

 **laf** : I'm getting presents from the spare room and waiting for CERTAIN PEOPLE TO GET HOME

 **more like HUNKules** : you guys didn't open presents yet???

 **laf** : as if we'd open any presents without you

 **more like HUNKules** : today is a very gay day I love today

 **little lion** : WERE HO ME

* * *

 **little lion** : HAPPY NEW YEARS

 **johnn** : WHERE ARE YOU I NEED SOMEONE TO KISS

 **little lion** : IM CURRENTLY STANDING ON A TABLE

 **johnn** : I SEE YOU NOW GET DOWN MY LIPS DONT REACH THAT FAR

 **little lion** : COMING

* * *

 **laf** : nobody speak

 **laf** : this hangover is real

 **little lion** : does crying count as speaking

 **more like HUNKules** : crying better be allowed or else I have to get up and leave the room

 **laf** : fine but no loud sobbing

 **johnn** : the s un hurts

 **laf** : STOP GROANING IT HURTS

 **more like HUNKules** : the capital letters hurt

 **laf** : BUT IT GETS MY POINT ACROSS

 **johnn** : shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **more like HUNKules** : who is drooling on my back

 **laf** : alex fell asleep on you

 **more like HUNKules** : he wasn't even laying on my back where was he

 **laf** : don't ask as about the strange ways Alexander sleeps

 **more like HUNKules** : ughhhghghgh

 **laf** : happy new year

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm making a dress for this woman

 **more like HUNKules** : she's flirting with me

 **little lion** : it's the best thing I've ever seen

 **johnn** : alex why are you there

 **little lion** : I had to bring him his phone but obviously I'm needed here for other reasons

 **johnn** : then why don't you just kiss him so she gets the picture and backs the fuck off

 **little lion** : how come you never get possessive of me like that

 **little lion** : and i would if she'd leave the room so it looks natural and not like I have no self control

 **laf** : I could always bring you your lunches which you both FORGOT and the be like ~heyy~

 **more like HUNKules** : please

 **laf** : omw

 **johnn** : oh my god I need updates

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : that was the best thing I've ever been a part of

 **more like HUNKules** : not including this relationship

 **little lion** : sweet

 **johnn** : WHAT HAPPENED

 **more like HUNKules** : laf showed up is what happened

 **johnn** : SPECIFICS

 **little lion** : oh my god okay sO THE GIRL LEFT THE ROOM TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND SO I STARTED MAKING OUT WITH HERCULES

 **more like HUNKules** : it was hot

 **johnn** : AND????????

 **more like HUNKules** : AND THEN THE GIRL CAME BACK

 **laf** : and then I walked in and kissed both of them and told them that they needed to come home early tonight

 **little lion** : BECAUSE WE HAVE A DATE WITH YOU @JOHN AND THAT YOU WOULD KILL US IF WE WERE LATE

 **johnn** : do we have a date tonight

 **laf** : non

 **johnn** : can we

 **little lion** : zootopia just came out we could go see that

 **johnn** : ARE YOU A FURRY

 **little lion** : IT IS A C H I L D R E N S MOVIE

 **johnn** : OH MY GOD IM DATING A FURRY

 **johnn** : WE'RE DATING A FURRY

 **johnn** : IM KINKSHAMING

 **little lion** : JO HN

* * *

 **johnn** : so are we seeing zootopia or not

* * *

 **johnn** : BIRTH

 **laf** : BIRTH

 **more like HUNKules** : BIRTH

 **little lion** : thanks guys

 **little lion** : where are you

 **laf** : I'm getting your cake

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm getting your presents from our friends because we know you don't like having big parties

 **little lion** : I love you guys

 **laf** : we love you too

 **more like HUNKules** : love you too

 **johnn** : I'm getting other things

 **little lion** : should I be worried

 **johnn** : for your ass maybe

 **little lion** : ANYWAY

* * *

 **more like HUNKules** : the girl we made out in front of is being super shy now

 **more like HUNKules** : I feel kind of bad

 **more like HUNKules** : she's talking about how her parents died when she was young GUYS

 **little lion** : we're adopting her

 **laf** : let's go

 **more like HUNKules** : she's saying how cute we all are

 **johnn** : she's never met me

 **more like HUNKules** : OUR RELATIONSHIP JONATHAN

 **johnn** : that is not my name but okay

 **johnn** : it's honestly probably one of laf's names

 **laf** : you know my names

 **johnn** : and I love every single one

 **laf** : sh UT u P

 **more like HUNKules** : she's asking questions about us now

 **more like HUNKules** : on a totally unrelated note how long have we been together

 **laf** : four years on May 8

 **more like HUNKules** : that's so long

 **little lion** : how has it been four years

 **johnn** : hoW OLD ARE WE

 **laf** : I can hear you both screaming from my office

 **laf** : why are you bot h in Alex's office

 **laf** : without me that is

 **johnn** : we're actually doing work for once

 **more like HUNKules** : guys her foster mother is really sick and she's having this dress made case she dies

 **more like HUNKules** : I'm going to cry she is our daughter now

 **little lion** : I didn't plan to have kids this early in our relationship

 **laf** : okay we're definitely talking about that later

 **johnn** : oh my god our kids would be so cute

 **more like HUNKules** : okay but can you imagine our kids

 **more like HUNKules** : specifically what personalities they would take up being raised by the four of us

 **little lion** : WE NEED TO HAVE CHILDREN ASAP

 **laf** : oh god


End file.
